


The Song for the End Time

by CatofApocalypse



Series: Vivi's Reverse Good Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Archangel Jophiel, Asra Feyde, Comic, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, SfET, Vivi Reverse AU, reverse au, the song for the end time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: The angel Jophiel (Crowley) and the demon Asra Feyde (Aziraphale) drinking the day away after the anti Christ had been delivered.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> For more Vivi Reverse AU stuff, you can visit:  
Tumblr: vivi-theakuneko  
Twitter and Facebook: @catofapocalypse

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953051483/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953601401/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953796697/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953051178/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953796422/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953796307/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953796072/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953795857/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953795792/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyde suggested Jophiel to sing a song the angel had written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more Vivi Reverse AU stuff, you can visit:  
Tumblr: vivi-theakuneko  
Twitter and Facebook: @catofapocalypse

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953600391/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953795627/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953050108/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953600001/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953049673/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953155338/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953899342/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953899067/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48953898912/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
